


Foreign Lust RPF

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: Compassionate Empath, F/M, First Kiss, Friend RPF, Lust, Party, RPF, polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: A chance encounter with a girl from Poland, escalated into an experience that would last in my memories forever!Marzena, was new to Scotland and new to me. I knew this sexy girl needed some help settling in, and all I had to do was ask the right questions.
Relationships: Marzena/John Smith





	Foreign Lust RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

Being a native of Scotland, I am very familiar and comfortable with people from other countries and nationalities. As we are a part of Europe, and travel to and from this incredibly varied set of countries is so cheap and easy, it is common place to see a variety of interesting people living their day to day lives, amongst you.

On the whole this subset of the population is kind, hardworking and friendly… did I mention beautiful, because without a doubt some of the most attractive people I have ever seen, hail from the likes of France, Italy and Spain. The other country that I am going to include into this list, is over on the Eastern border of Europe; Namely Poland. The Poles are a frequent flyer in the United Kingdom, meaning that every year we see an influx of men and women, arriving on our shores looking for work, leaving their country behind, thinking they would be better off here. There certainly is plenty of work going around for them to do; factory and farm work being commonly available.

It was the start of the summertime in 2004. I had just graduated from college and was looking forward to taking a break from the crazy past four years of studying, before trying to find a job somewhere. All of my friends were back home and we were looking forward to some relaxing, partying and just having a good time together. On this particular Saturday night we were all heading out to our local pub to have few beers and talk about our latest adventures away from home, at our respective colleges, and our plans for the future.

At the time, one of my better friends, we will call him Pierre, was dating a tall, good looking Polish girl, (D will be her designation). Pierre and D had been going steady for a couple of years and we all knew they would end up married, (and as of writing this, they still are 🙂 ). D was tall, about 5’10, with short dark hair, glasses and a sweet smile that could light up any room, with a great sense of humor as well.

I got there early with a couple of my other friends and we started talking about college life and all of the girls/guys that we hooked up with and stayed in contact with: you know just the usual stuff you talk about in your early 20s. So next thing we know, in through the pub doors walks Pierre and D, laughing and joking. I almost didn’t see the flash of blonde that was sneaking in behind them…

Okay, description time: walking in behind Pierre and D, there was a shy, nervous looking girl. Her pretty blue eyes darted left and then right while her slender left hand reached up and smoothly tucked a piece of shoulder length silky, blonde hair behind her ear. She stood about 5’3, wearing a blue denim jacket over a pink tank top, with a dark pleated skirt down to her knees, tights and some strappy shoes. She looked so adorable, that for a few moments I think I was lost in my own little world, just staring at her. Pierre spotted us, shouted over and we all stood up and went over to give handshakes and hugs.

I leaned to the side and gave a big cheesy smile to the new girl and said, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you!”. She looked down for a moment and then those ocean blue eyes rose and met mine for the first time. She gave a genuine smile and in the thickest Polish, and most wonderful accent that I have heard, she said, “Hello, it’s good to meet you as well.” She stuck her hand out to shake and I kind of just stood there like a dope, just looking at her. She was incredibly attractive. Her face was slender with defined, cheekbones and her blonde hair framed her face wonderfully. I saw her raising her eyebrow at me a little, and I suddenly snapped out of my enamored gaze, and swooped in and gave her a customary Scottish greeting, of a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

If she was taken aback, she didn’t show it, giving me a tight squeeze in return. At this time, D had brought her attention to us and said, “This is my friend from back home, Marzena. She is going to be staying with me and start working soon.”  
And so that is how the night began, a new friend coming into the group, new stories to tell everyone and lots to eat and drink along the way. Turns out that Marzena was pretty shy, but after a few drinks she was talking and laughing with us just like anyone else. I excused myself and went to the bathroom, and on the way back sat myself up at the bar to order another round of drinks for the table, and to just collect my thoughts a little bit. After ordering and paying, I was waiting for the drinks to be served, when Pierre comes up, slaps me on the shoulder and says, “It’s so great to be back and see everyone again.” I agreed and handed him a drink. “Marzena’s gonna fit into the group just fine”, I say. Pierre just smiled and looked at his drink for a second, before taking a decent sized gulp. “Yep, she’s a little firecracker once you get to know her! Wait till we get the Russian Vodka out, she’ll drink you under the table.” I laugh and offered up my glass to give a cheers. “Sounds like a challenge, mate!”

The night continued as most nights do, we steadily get drunker and pretty loud. All the while I keep catching Marzena’s eyes sneaking a glance in my direction, and that sly smile of hers appeared on her face, whenever she knew she had been caught. I made a mental note to steal her away from the group as we were walking home. It was a tactic that I had developed over the years, where you gave small, almost imperceptible signals to the person you were interested in, throughout the course of the night, but never fully engage in them, until the end of the evening. It’s a flirtatious way to raise the mystery and suspense without appearing desperate and needy. It’s all just some harmless fun and good times.

In this case, the walk home was about 20 mins, (40 in our inebriated state), and so there was plenty of time to observe the scene and set up some tactics to get to the back of the group, with her, and start chatting. As it turns out it was pretty easy. About halfway through the walk home, she pauses and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and begins to light one up.  
Now, I am not a smoker, but I have had the occasional puff, and don’t mind it. Knowing that no one in our group smoked, I wasn’t about to let her walk by herself at the back. I eased my pace and gave her a friendly shoulder nudge, and said, “Do you mind sharing?” Apparently she didn’t, as she nudged me back and offered the pack and lighter and proclaimed, “I don’t mind sharing with you.” Well, that was a surprise, I wasn’t expecting this level of confidence from her, and as I glanced over to her I could see that she was a little surprised as well. She slightly turned her head to the side away from me but I could still see that smile again, and some red color appearing on her pretty cheeks.

We ambled along for the rest of the journey just talking about anything and everything. She was essentially a stranger to me, so it was easy to ask questions and feed off her answers. I’m an introvert who loves to listen to others, so this was the perfect situation for me. I would often see the others turning round to look at us, and either turn back around with smiles on their faces, or shout something obscene our way. I would just nudge my walking partner and give a flirty hug or kiss in the cheek when the did, and we both would laugh and smile at each other. I can definitely say that it was one of the most satisfying and enjoyable first meetings with someone that I had ever had.

When we arrived at D and Marzena’s flat, we all piled in and flopped down on the sofa and chairs. D came out of the kitchen with some snacks and a couple of bottles of Vodka! We all perked up and knew that the party wasn’t ending anytime soon. True to his word, Pierre’s assessment of Marzena was 100% accurate. She knew how to drink Vodka and she kicked my ass at it. After the fifth or sixth shot, I through my hands up and claimed that I was done, I couldn’t do anymore, without taking a break outside for some air. So I exited the room and headed out the front door, to let my body and brain take a breather. I was sitting on the bench outside the flat just thinking about how amazing this night had been. Catching up with my friends, meeting someone new, and having an incredible time. I started staring off into space and thinking about Marzena. She really was very pretty, and so much fun to be around. I imagined a scenario where we could be kissing, and an unconscious smile crept across my face.

It was at that exact moment that the front door gently opened and through it walked the very girl I had been thinking about. The moon was shining in the clear sky that night and it’s silvery light appeared to glisten off of her blue eyes and golden hair. She looked beautiful. “Hello, I’ve seen that smile before.” She said. “What are you thinking about?” I kept the smile on my face and didn’t lie, I let her know about the amazing night I had had, and that I was just taking a breather. Then I took a chance. “I bet I know what you are thinking about”, I said.

She sat down next to me and consciously laid her head on my shoulder, sleepily. “Oh, I don’t think you could guess that.” She said. Physically bolstered and emotionally warmed by the physical contact between us, I said, “You are thinking and hoping that I am going to kiss you. Am I right?” Her slender body stiffened and shook a little, I assumed by the direct question and also that I was correct. She laid her hand on my arm and stroked up and down, before resting on my hand. She laced her fingers in between mine before standing up and taking the couple of short steps so that she was standing directly in front of me, our hands stretched out in a physical bond between two emotionally connected people.

My thoughts were of one thing, and one thing only… kissing this girl. I pulled my arms and hands down and slightly towards me. This movement brought Marzena closer to me, and continued until she had to let go of my hands, and wrap them around my neck to support herself, lest she fall down. As her exposed arms found their way over my shoulders and around me, i lifted my head and brought my lips to hers, and we kissed. The strong taste of Vodka hit me first of all, but also tinged with something sweet that she must have mixed with it. Being this close to her I could smell her perfume, light, airy and fresh, which made my head swim even more than it already was. As we began to become more passionate with our kissing, I could feel Marzena shift her weight from one foot to the other. Knowing that bending down to kiss me was obviously making her legs and back ache, I slowly slid my hands down from her waist to her hips and eased them towards me so that she would have to straddle me, on the bench. She broke the kiss, grinned mischievously at me and gave way to her sore legs. Sitting on my lap was a pretty, blonde Polish girl, arms around me, kissing me hard. This was a night that I was never going to forget.

I am constantly reminded of just how in tune I am with the people around me and how eager I am to please them. But being a Compassionate Empath is more than that, it is an ability to view others in a way where you are able to read their micro movements, and small imperceptible tells in their day to day lives. In these intimate moments that I share, I am playing off of these and using the them to plan my actions in the ultimate goal of pleasing someone else.


End file.
